


I got you.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [50]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Imagine, Bellamy Blake Saves the Day, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, POV Bellamy Blake, Protective Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 5, Worried Bellamy Blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "reader is with Clarke and Maddie while Bellamy is in the Ark. Can you do a cute reunion scene? Where Diyoza captures her instead of Clarke and Bellamy comes and that's the first time they are seeing each other. They've been dating since the Ark and Bellamy didn't end up with Echo, maybe they had a fling but it wasn't the same to the connection he has with the reader."
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 13





	I got you.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

One would think that after 6 years of losing the love of your life, one would be able to move on, to find a way to remember them without feeling like the world was going to crumble over them any time they thought of them. Well, I hadn't been so lucky. I had lost Y/N, I had left her behind and now she was dead; all our plans, our dreams of a peaceful future together gone in an instant. I had wanted to be with her until my body gave up, I wanted to marry her, to have kids with her, to grow old together and hold her in my arms every night; I had wanted to make love to her like it was our first time every day; I had wanted to give her all I could and even more if she asked for it... I had only wanted her to stay alive and that was the only thing that I hadn't been able to do: keep the person that I loved more than I thought I could, and that loved me much more than I deserved, safe.

\- "Hey, look on the bright side." -Emori walked up to me, squeezing my shoulder- "You are finally going to reunite with your sister."

She patted my back once more before entering the pod, everyone else already inside except for Murphy and Raven who had decided to stay back to make sure we had some bait on the soldiers whose pod we were stealing to get back to the ground. I knew I had to focus, we could be going down into a war zone but, still, I couldn't help but think of Y/N, remembering every time she had fought by my side. A smile on my lips as I saw her clear as day in my mind, wielding her gun like it was an extension of her hand.

\- "Yeah, at least O will be there."

I sighed, rubbing my face before walking into the pod, not even worried about how our reentrance to Earth would be, or how Emori would manage by herself; half of it was because I knew she could do it, the other half was me being absent, retreating into my thoughts to be with Y/N for a moment before the reality of never seeing her again hit me completely. I had never admitted it out loud but, until now, I had toyed with the idea that she'd have somehow survived; I knew it was stupid but it had helped me fall asleep at night without her in my arms, especially when even the tears had left me.

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

Another day in Eden; it wasn't bad at all, in fact, I couldn't complain for this was the best I had lived since... well, since I was born: the freedom, the safety, the family I had, and the food? Don't get me started. It had been funny at the beginning: mapping out the valley to make sure we didn't miss on any resources, finding Madi, getting her to trust us, trusting her, teaching her English as we got by with our little knowledge of Trigedasleng at the very beginning... basically, making the valley our home. Clarke had encouraged me to talk on the radio with our friends, with Bellamy, she said it'd keep me sane; I wasn't sure if it worked but it was part of our routine now, not doing it would feel wrong.

I kept looking up at the sky at night, watching the constellations Bellamy had taught me about, wondering if he was seeing them too; trusting he was seeing them too. He was alive, I was certain of it. Still, I kept wondering what was keeping them from coming back to Earth, what kept him from coming back to me. Who'd have told me eight years ago when I first met him back in the Ark, that'd we'd find ourselves in this situation. I missed him more than I wanted to admit out loud; he had been by my side for two years, almost 24/7 and then, he was gone. I hoped he missed me too. I hoped he remembered me. I hoped he wouldn't move on. I hoped he hadn't; that'd break my heart. It'd break me.

\- "I was thinking about going out to hunt later in the day." -Clarke joined me next to the radio- "But I think you could use the distraction."

\- "I mean, I could." -I chuckled, eyeing her as she offered me half of her apple- "I'll go if you do the dishes."

\- "Deal."

\- "Awesome, I hate..."

\- "You hate doing the dishes, I know, I know."

We both busted out laughing. Of course, she knew; after six years I'd be worried if she didn't. Madi joined us, handing her the radio, inviting her to participate in the conversation we had going on or, more so, the monologue we had going on for they never responded. I wondered if they ever heard us. A loud bang disturbed the peaceful atmosphere around us, the three of us raising our head to the sky, seeing a ship coming down.

\- "Am I making that up?"

\- "I can see it too." -Clarke rose from her place- "You're not making it up."

\- "Well, about damn time, if you asked me."

I went to put the radio back in the Rover, going over everything I wanted to say before I could mess it up. God, I couldn't wait to see them all. However, my joyful state didn't last much longer, Clarke asking for her rifle, looking through it before offering it to me: it wasn't our friends' ship, it was a prisoner ship. We had to go before they saw us because I was certain they'd be hostile. I mean, the word 'prisoners' pretty much explained who was in that ship and I was not looking forward to meeting any of them.

We took care of hiding everything we had with us, including the Rover, before moving back to spy on them, gain some intel as I liked to call it. It took them a while to get out though, probably inspecting the place themselves and, when they finally came out, I truly wished they hadn't: armed to the teeth every single one of them. This posed a problem; a problem we desperately needed to get rid of before they destroyed our home.

Clarke and I quickly got to work, planting some landmines and land traps around the area they were in, hoping they'd just do us the favor of stepping on them. Everything was going according to plan until it didn't. We were set on higher ground to get a good luck of the whole area, the soldiers walking directly to the traps, one of them getting caught in one; it was a matter of time for the rest but, for some reason, no more traps went off. Instead, we were shot out of nowhere. I wasn't sure how but they had discovered us. They were good, too good. That was a problem for us, pushing Madi in front of me to run, Clarke looking at me as we both knew we had to keep her safe.

\- "I have an idea!"

\- "I don't like your ideas."

\- "I know, you only like your own." -I mocked Clarke a bit, running after her, looking back for a second- "I'll distract them while you..."

\- "No, I'll do it."

\- "Excuse me, but I clearly have more chances of getting rid of them than you." -I scoffed almost offended- "Just take Madi to safety, I'll meet you when I can."

\- "Your chances are zero, you saw them!"

\- "If mine are zero then yours, or the three of us together for that matter, are minus infinite so just go." -I stopped running, moving my hand to keep them from stopping- "Just go, it'll work out, you'll see."

\- "I'll get you out."

\- "Of course, you will, princess." -I chuckled before I heard the men yelling again- "Go!"

I watched Madi hesitate but quickly being pulled away by Clarke as I took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing._

\- "Hey, idiots!" -I waved my hand as I saw one of them- "Care to join me for a run?"

\- "There she is!"

One of them pointed their gun at me and I don't think I've ever jumped faster to the floor right before I heard the shoot. _Was that necessary? Absolutely not._

\- "Hey, Diyoza wants her alive!"

 _Diyoza huh. Okay, free intel. Alive. So that means they won't shoot._ I got up as quick as I could, running away from where Clarke had left with Madi. _I mean, they could still shoot me but not to kill. Well, too late to turn around._ Unlucky for them, I knew this place like the back of my hand; or that was what I thought until I got thrown to the ground.

\- "I got her!"

 _For the love of God, what the hell was that?_ I tried to stand up, having landed on my face, already feeling the bruise I knew was going to form on my chin but a boot impacted with my side, forcing me to lay back down before I could even register what was happening, a gun to my forehead as I was stripped from my weapons. _Dammit, I should have given those to Clarke._

\- "Look what we got here." -one of them pulled me up, forcing my hands to my back and handcuffing me- "That run was fun but now we're going to play my game. Let's see how you like that."

I tried not to look as scared as I felt, seeing the mad look in his eyes. I hoped Clarke and Madi had made it to safety. _Better me than them. I can take this._

**\-------------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

Once we finally reached the ground, I felt like the world was falling over me, a crushing feeling of both pain and guilt took over everything else I had felt until that moment. I was aware of the rest congratulating Emori and taking off their spacesuits but I couldn't move, I felt paralyzed.

\- "Hey, Bellamy." -I felt a hand on my shoulder- "You okay?"

I rose my head to meet Echo's eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what Y/N would have thought of this, what the old me would have said if I told them that Echo and I, well, all of us, had become good friends, a family even. It hadn't been an immediate connection though; it took me years to be able to look at her without feeling the need to kill her after everything she had done but, with time, we all eventually ended up warming up to her and she to us. We had to leave the past in the past and move on, I knew it but I didn't want to; that'd mean leaving Y/N behind, her memory behind... I couldn't do that.

\- "I'm not."

I sighed, taking off my seatbelt; I knew she knew what I meant, her gaze softened as she offered me her hand to stand up. She didn't have to say it aloud but I knew she only wanted to help me, help all of us and that's all she had been doing since we got stuck in space; even Murphy, as picky as he was with people, had eventually taken her in as part of the family. I took a deep breath, realizing this was not the time to break down; we had people, murderers, to deal with and I needed to remain focused and with a clear head. We could do it. _We can do this._ I'd break down once we were all safe and completely settled down.

\- "Bellamy, Echo?" -Harper called us from just outside the ship- "We have a problem."

Echo made eye contact with me and I nodded, both of us taking our guns and walking out, only to see Emori, Monty and Harper were with their hands raised as five men stood in front of them, pointing their own guns at them.

\- "Drop your weapons."

One of them pointed their gun at us. _This is not how this was supposed to go._ I was lowering my gun when I heard a shot, and then another, and another until all the men fell to the ground; instinctively, I moved the gun in front of me, point at the tree line, moving in front of Harper and Emori as Echo stood in front of Monty.

\- "Don't shoot!"

I thought I was making it up; it couldn't be. Clarke was dead. And yet, there she stood, putting her gun away as a kid walked next to her. I had never been so confused in my life.

\- "Clarke?" -I put my gun away, closing my eyes for a second- "How...?"

If Clarke was alive then, that could mean... I rose my gaze to find her standing in front of me with the kid. Who was this kid? Where was Y/N?

\- "How are you..." 

\- "We don't have time for this." -Clarke was quick to cut Monty off, focusing her eyes on mine- "Y/N's in trouble."

\- "What?" -I shot running after her- "Where is she."

\- "She sacrificed herself for us." -Clarke eyed me- "They caught her."

\- "You know where they are?" -she nodded- "Take me there."

I knew I'd need the leverage at some point, I just hadn't anticipated it'd be this soon, let alone to help Y/N. But, God, I was so glad to hear that she was alive; I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms again and kiss her and just... look at her. But now I had to focus. She needed me to be calm, she needed me to take control and that was exactly what I was going to do.

However, that was easier said than done; as I landed eyes on her, all the cells in my body screamed for me to run to her, to drop to my knees and hold her to my chest; I felt my blood boiling as her eyes found mine, a cut on her cheek, sweat sparkling on her forehead, hair stuck to her face and neck, neck covered in a massive collar, hands tied to her back... they had tortured her. I clenched my jaw, refocusing on Diyoza and explaining to her how things were going to work from now on. It took some convincing but I knew she'd yield, knowing the lives of all her men were in my hands, taking me to a room to discuss the terms of our agreement as one of her men took Y/N somewhere else. First term I set? Set Y/N free. Once we shook hands, finalizing our discussion, one of her men took me to the cell in which they had Y/N. My heart dropped to my stomach as they opened the door for me, seeing her lying on the floor, almost completely curled up.

\- "Y/N..."

Her name dropped from my lips softer than I had spoken in the past six years, falling on my knees next to her as she rose her face to look at me. I helped her to slowly sit up, her hands holding onto my forearms as her eyes never left mine, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

\- "You're back."

She sniffled, her hands holding tighter to my arms as if to make sure I was real. I smiled, nodding as I felt the tears in my eyes too, taking her hands in my own and interlacing our fingers together, pulling her to me, wrapping my arms tight around her, sighing relieved as her body hit mine, her warmth so familiar and yet so new after all this time. She started sobbing against my neck as I ran my hand down her hair.

\- "I'm back, love." -I kissed the nape of her neck- "I'm back."

She squeezed me in her arms once more before she pulled back, her hands moving to my cheeks as her eyes ran all over my face. Even covered in sweat she looked beautiful. I moved my hands to her jaw, rubbing her cheeks as she smiled gently, running my thumb over her lower lip before she chuckled.

\- "I've missed you. So much."

\- "I thought I'd never see you again." -I confessed, my gaze falling to the floor- "I thought I had killed you. I thought..."

\- "Hey." -she pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at her- "You had to go. I'm glad you did, okay? And you've shown up just in time to save my ass once again."

\- "Couldn't break the tradition, could I?"

I chuckled as I remembered the day I met her: I wasn't sure what had pushed me to help her but I was certainly glad I had, pretending to be escorting her back to the library to give back a couple of books she had "borrowed"; maybe it had been the fact that I was a book nerd back then, I still was, or maybe it had been the pleading look in her eyes, a plead that was also asking for trouble any second. I wasn't sure, but I had always thanked myself for following the impulse to help her for my life was that much better with her by my side. And that was how I intended to be from now on.

\- "Okay, enough talking, there's..."

\- "Yeah," -I cut her off before she could continue- "let's get you out."

\- "Thank you." -she smiled as she held onto my hands to help her stand up but she didn't move, standing directly in front of me with that look in her eyes I knew so well- "but don't interrupt me."

\- "Sorry, love." -I moved my hands to her waist, eyeing her lips- "You were saying."

\- "I was saying that there's one thing I really want to do."

\- "Does that involve me?" -I smirked down at her as she took her lower lip in between her teeth- "Cause I'm more than happy to help."

\- "Thank God."

She chuckled softly, moving her hands to the back of my neck, allowing her to pull me down closer to her, my lips ghosting just over hers, feeling her smile against them before I closed the small, terrible space that was keeping her away from me. It felt as if every memory I had of her, of us, was resurfacing, filling my chest with a warmth that I had lost the day she chose to leave with Clarke, the day I chose to leave Earth and my lover behind. Her fingers curled on the hair at the base of my head, my hands forcing her closer to me, our kiss evolving from gentle to eager in no more than it took to say 'I love you'. But we had to get out of there.

\- "Let's do this somewhere else."

\- "Are we safe?" -she questioned, walking by my side as I held her hand.

\- "Yeah, I got leverage." -I glanced at her- "You've got nothing to worry about."

\- "Because you're back to save the day." -she chuckled, the sarcasm I had missed like I never thought I would, dropping from her lips- "You've got excellent timing."

\- "No." -I pulled her to me as we got out of the ship, gaining a questioning look from her- "You've got nothing to worry about because we're back together." -I pulled her chin up.

\- "Because that's how we belong." -she smiled, a quick kiss to my lips before she pulled me towards the forest- "I got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Got two more Season 5 pieces coming after this one. Hope y'all ready!
> 
> **🥂Also, hope you enjoyed this one🥂**  
> 


End file.
